


COUNSELING

by cindy0116z



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindy0116z/pseuds/cindy0116z
Summary: lof，贴吧同名账号cindy.ao3为存稿，lof第一时间更新





	COUNSELING

本篇设定是哈利波特七部曲全部情节之后，赫敏三十岁时候的事情。

第一章  
赫敏没想到她会在婚姻咨询诊所见到德拉科马尔福。  
她的意思是，她知道马尔福的婚姻有些问题，但他真的不像是会来挽救的那种类型。  
他穿着一身黑色的西装，浅色的头发一丝不苟的梳在脑后，衬衫的扣子扣到了最上面的一颗，赫敏看到他的时候他正想把领带拉松一些。  
他注意到了赫敏和丈夫的到来，犹豫了片刻，才站起身，不情不愿的说。“格兰杰，韦斯莱。”  
赫敏几乎是下意识的挡住了罗恩，他有些发福了，穿着过于放松的运动服，除了一头依然茂密的红头发，她的丈夫实在外表上要比马尔福逊色一大截。  
“马尔福。”赫敏和他握了手。  
马尔福的手是冰凉的，没有一丝汗意。当他们的距离缩小时，赫敏的鼻尖嗅到了一种木香，然后很快的消失，变成了普通的古龙香气。  
罗恩走到休息区的椅子上，坐了下来，一边打着哈欠一边说。“赫敏，我们下次可以把咨询调到下午吗？”  
马尔福的目光没有离开赫敏，这也许是因为赫敏也在打量着他。  
过了几秒钟，赫敏偏过头，对罗恩说。“下午我要去上班。”  
“当然。”罗恩用嘲讽的语气说。  
赫敏觉得胸前堵着一股气，马尔福回到刚才的位置坐下了，赫敏看着休息区剩下的两把椅子，一把在罗恩的身边，一把在马尔福的身边，她很不想坐在罗恩身边，因为如果她想的话，他们就不会来做婚姻咨询了。  
这时医生办公室的门从里面被打开了，一个金发女人走了出来，她怒气冲冲，一出来就走马尔福身前对他喊。“我不能相信你居然和医生谈到我们…”  
“如果你不想让更多的人知道，我应该提醒你，这里还有另外的夫妇。”马尔福的声音虽然很低，但力量十足。  
金发女人就像被按了消音键似的，回头看了一眼赫敏，和她身后的罗恩，噼啪一声，直接幻影移形了。  
赫敏还站在休息区的中央，一顶明晃晃的白炽灯下。  
“赫敏，我先进去了。”罗恩拍了拍她的肩膀，走进了医生办公室里。  
现在休息室里只有赫敏和马尔福两个人了。  
她一只手搭着外套，一只手提着一只褐色的皮包，坐在了马尔福的对面。她掏出了手机，在上面快速的按了几下，调出了魔法部的内部网站。  
过了大概十分钟的时候，赫敏才注意到马尔福还没有离开。她抬起头，盯着对面报纸后的男人看了一会儿。  
“什么事？”马尔福刷的一下，移开了挡在他脸前的报纸。  
赫敏紧张了一下，毫无原因的。“我只是好奇，为什么你还没有离开？”  
“因为我今天还没有咨询。”马尔福淡淡的说。  
赫敏一下红了脸，她立刻解释说。“真对不起，我和罗恩来的时候一直都是他先进去和医生谈谈，然后是我，所以我们刚才以为你和你太太都已经咨询过了…”她说着站了起来，膝盖上的外套掉在了地上，“我现在去把罗恩叫出来…”  
“不必。”马尔福皱了皱眉，眼神从赫敏的脸上移到了她的脚下。  
赫敏注意到她掉在地板上的外套，她觉得自己今天真的很不在状态。

 

十分钟后，赫敏站起来走到自动贩卖机前，买了两罐可乐，judge她吧！她很好奇马尔福和太太有什么问题才来这里。  
她拿着可乐走到马尔福面前，他再一次不情不愿的放下了报纸。  
“那边的机器多吐了一瓶可乐，你要吗？”赫敏问。  
马尔福似乎是没想到她还会再次主动和他交谈，他犹豫了几秒，放下报纸，从她手里拿过了可乐。  
赫敏在那一瞬间注意到，他的右手无名指还戴着那枚从上学时就在他手上的绿色蛇形戒指。她一边自然的坐在了马尔福身边，一边问。“你没有戴婚戒？”  
“你也没有。”马尔福转过头，赫敏这才发现他们靠的有些太近了。  
她挪了挪，“我和罗恩，嗯，分居有一阵子了。”  
“看来我们的情况一样。”马尔福露出了一丝笑容，赫敏看不出是自嘲，还是讽刺。  
她继续问，“你和你太太是什么问题？”  
“sexual problem。”  
赫敏举到嘴边的可乐不知道该喝还是不该喝，马尔福也太直白了！  
可能是她惊讶的样子取悦到了他，马尔福这次的笑的连他灰色的眼睛也盈满了笑意。  
“这很正常。当然了，利亚和我还有些别的问题。”马尔福翘起了一只腿，他看起来放松了一些。“你呢？韦斯莱们把救世主波特和你这位未来的女部长拉拢到他们的破败房子里，结果你不开心了？”  
赫敏被这话冒犯到了，她解释。“是我和罗恩的问题，跟别人没关系。”  
“可以想象。”马尔福说完这句话，又把手边的报纸摊开，举到了眼前。  
什么可以想象？赫敏觉得一股怒气从胃里烧了上来，马尔福？他们从霍格沃茨大战后有十几年没见了，他凭什么说可以想象。  
赫敏作为一个格兰芬多，尤其经过好几年违反校规的学校经历后，她颇有些执着的劲头。  
“你能想象到什么？”赫敏问。

第二章  
德拉科没想到今天会遇到格兰杰，更没想到格兰杰会主动跟他说话。  
不过他最没想到的是，几分钟后他不得不回答她提出的问题。

一个接一个的。  
“你是个很执着的人。让人觉得很有压力，我指的是，某些时候。”他放下报纸，这次他把它们折好了，收在一边，做足了听身边女巫发牢骚的准备。  
格兰杰看起来还像上学的时候一样，棕色的头发乱糟糟的，蜜色的皮肤，能把主人所有心情都表达出来的双眸。快要三十岁的人却还保留着少女的天真和纯粹。  
他还记得她在霍格沃茨时候的样子，这并不奇怪，事实上他记得更多。  
但她是有些变化的。  
德拉科以为格兰杰会反驳他的话，但对方只是揉搓着手里外套的一角，低头露出发旋儿，呢喃道。“我知道，我只是，我只是想要让事情往好的一面发展。”  
德拉科叹了一口气。  
谁不想呢。他没有任何可以安慰她的话，事实上，他也不想安慰她。  
他巴不得格兰杰的生活一路糟糕到底，波特韦斯莱也是。

 

又过了一会儿，德拉科又听到格兰杰问。“你和太太分居多久了？”  
“六个月。”德拉科简短的回答。  
格兰杰顿了顿，说，“我和罗恩才分居一星期。”  
德拉科不知道要说什么，他只能嗯了一声。  
他从来没发现自己这么沉默寡言。一定有什么不对。他为什么不嘲讽嘲讽格兰杰？  
————-  
又是几分钟过去了。  
这次是德拉科先开的口，他喝了一口可乐，扭过头，问她。“你有一个女儿？”  
“是的，罗丝三岁了，她很可爱，也很聪明。”格兰杰掏出了一个金属的方块儿，德拉科认出那是手机。  
小小的屏幕上出现了一个红头发的小女孩的笑脸，她有着一双褐色的眼睛，充满智慧。就像她的母亲。  
德拉科称赞，“你的女儿遗传了你的优点。”没有人能对一个孩子口出恶言。嗯，除非对方也是个孩子。  
格兰杰弯着眼睛，摸了摸手机屏幕上女儿的笑脸，过了一会儿，才移开了目光，问德拉科。“你呢？儿子还是女儿？”  
“儿子。”马尔福骄傲的抬起了下巴，他从西装内侧的口袋里拿出一张照片。  
一个浅金色头发的小男孩坐在深绿色的地毯上，在照片里挥动着双手，德拉科似乎还能听到儿子咯咯的笑声。“利亚带走了他，我有一阵子没见过斯科皮了。孩子总是长得很快。”  
“是啊，我很抱歉。”格兰杰的语气听起来十分真诚。  
德拉科扬了扬眉毛，把照片小心的放了回去。  
这次两人的沉默都要比之前短一些。  
德拉科敲着他和格兰杰共享的座椅扶手的表面，说。“你觉得来做咨询有用吗？”  
“老实说，我认为没什么用。”格兰杰摇了摇头，“华森医生让我们每人准备一个本子，把生活里对对方的不满都记下来，我才写了三天，罗恩就提出和我分居了。”  
德拉科不厚道的笑了出来，“梅林的胡子，你写了多少条韦斯莱的缺点？”  
“不过是二十多条…但每一条都有理有据，而且绝无重复！”格兰杰瞪了他一眼。  
德拉科坐直了身子，他又松了松领带，总是太紧。“当然！当然！刚才那一眼我就可以写出七八条，我完全理解！说实话，韦斯莱和你完全不是一个等级的人，你们结婚的时候我还真的看着报纸上的公告为你惋惜了一阵。”  
“谢谢，”格兰杰没有多生气，她只是用失望的、又怀念的语调说。“那时候我觉得自己很幸福，罗恩对我很好。我们也有一段很开心的时光，但后来我的工作越来越忙，又有了罗丝的出生，他总抱怨我总是不顾他的感受，把所有事情都围绕着自己安排的密不透风。  
“利亚和你完全不同，她除了斯科皮万事不管。不过我也没比她好多少。”德拉科不知道他为什么老是提及自己分居的太太，似乎是要给自己暗示他是个有家室的人似的。  
“你们这些人，自然是不一样的。”格兰杰叹了口气。“工作和家庭，对于女性太难平衡了，这是魔法也没办法解决的问题。”  
“还有万事通小姐不知道答案的问题吗？”德拉科又笑了起来。

\--------------------------------------  
“当然有。”赫敏想起了自己生活里的诸多烦恼，一时忘记了她坐在这里是为了满足自己对马尔福的好奇心。  
对面的插座上有一些黑色的污渍，赫敏想象那可能是一对吵架的夫妻在这里把咖啡愤怒的泼向彼此留下的，而对面的椅子扶手上漆面斑驳，每个坐在那里的人，都对自己的婚姻，甚至她们对自己的未来都充满迷茫。  
她需要思考。  
或者她不需要。  
她最近思考的太多了。  
\------------  
“恕我冒昧，你和韦斯莱才分居不久，为什么你就摘掉了婚戒？”马尔福忽然开口。  
赫敏从放空状态里回过神，注意到自己紧攥着两边的扶手。  
她恍惚了一下，才回答。“因为我们分居的第二天，我去破釜酒吧找罗恩，他的床上躺着一个女人。”那场景现在回想起来甚至有些戏剧化。  
“所以你就把婚戒扔在那个混蛋的脸上了？”赫敏听到了马尔福的笑声，他现在看起来有几分可爱了。  
“差不多吧。”  
她拿起罐装可乐，瓶身接触到手掌皮肤的一瞬间，她被冰凉的感觉刺激了一下。  
赫敏咕噜咕噜喝了一大口，转过头，问。“告诉我，对于你们男人来说，和妻子分居后多久就可以和别人约会？”  
马尔福向后一靠，耸了耸肩。“1个小时，或者15分钟？要知道闹到分居的地步，也就没什么感情了。”  
赫敏盯着他，她的目光一定是太凶狠，马尔福抿嘴道。“但是我认为还是征得彼此的同意再开始约会比较好。”他摸了摸下巴，补充道。“嗯，是的，是的。”  
赫敏笑了起来，她也靠在了诊所那不舒服的椅背上，头贴着棕色的皮面，难闻的皮革气味涌进鼻腔。“我真的让人很有压力？对吗？”  
马尔福低沉的笑声在候诊室休息区里响了起来。  
赫敏从没发现他是拥有这么多笑容的人。  
她看着面前这个刚刚步入中年的贵族男巫，想把他和霍格沃茨时期那个苍白冷漠的男孩对上号。  
他灰色的眼睛里出现了她的脸，棕色的头发挽在脑后，消瘦的面庞，棕色的双眼里带着好奇和探索。  
赫敏忽然站了起来。  
她紧张的扯了扯裙子的下摆，一偏头，马尔福的目光在她裸露的小腿上流连。  
赫敏盯着他看了几秒，然后又坐了下来。

\-----------

这次他们很快克服了沉默，马尔福问。“你在家里会教罗丝什么？”  
“事实上，我不久前送她去了幼儿园。”赫敏觉得这个话题可能会变得不愉快，鉴于马尔福对麻瓜的历史态度。“亚瑟觉得这很棒，但是罗恩和莫莉都认为孩子太小了还不应该去学校。”  
马尔福平静的说。“麻瓜学校。我认为，他们看到你这么聪明应该支持你的决定。”  
这是一句很巧妙的恭维，赫敏忍不住笑弯了眼睛。“我只是希望罗丝可以接触到更广阔的世界，而且，我的工作太忙了，如果让罗恩单独带孩子，我不知道她可爱的小脸蛋还能不能在去霍格沃茨之前保持完好无损。你知道，罗恩和乔治研究的那些东西，太具有破坏性了，莫莉常说还好他们都搬出去住了。”  
她顿了顿，不好意思的笑了笑。“我说的太多了，你一定不想听这些女人的牢骚，说说你吧，毕业后你是去了肯特郡魁地奇俱乐部工作，对吗？”  
“是的，和一群和我一样无聊的人每天打发日子。没什么意思，我喜欢听你说的那些，你是个很好的妈妈，没人能放心一个小女孩在韦斯莱笑话店长大。斯科皮很调皮，但我想罗丝一定非常乖巧。”马尔福对自己的工作轻轻带过，又把话题转回了赫敏身上。  
赫敏也的确需要和别人谈谈自己和罗恩，不是几步之外门内那个华森医生，也不是哈利、金妮、莫莉或者任何一个认为她和罗恩永远都会在一起的人。  
马尔福不是个很好的倾诉对象，但上帝让他出现在这里，也许她可以跟他谈谈。  
“她是上帝的恩赐，我常常担心她的年纪已经能记得我和她父亲的那些争吵，会给她带来阴影。”  
赫敏垂下了眼帘，说到女儿，总会让她变得无比柔软。“我没有像别的巫师家庭的妈妈一样，陪着女儿很久，她快出生的那段时间魔法部太忙了，以至于我在生下她不久就回到了工作里，直到现在，我都会被那种愧疚缠绕，我已经让她的成长里缺失了母亲有效的陪伴，难道我要把她的父亲从她的生活里也夺走吗？罗恩是个好父亲，一个正直善良的人。”  
“但你不爱他了。”马尔福言简意赅。

第三章  
赫敏愣了一下，她还从来没有说过这句话。甚至她没有想过，她是不是真的已经不爱罗恩了?  
“我不知道。”她摇了摇头。  
马尔福换了个坐姿，他更靠近赫敏，“相信我，我不会因为和我太太的任何事情而放弃爱斯科皮，在他还没出生的时候我就爱他，这一点不会因为任何事而改变。我们都愿意为了孩子挽救自己已经消亡的婚姻，但是就算这没成功，他也不会失去父母中任何一个人。”

\- - - - 

一声“咔哒”，华森医生的办公室门从里面打开。  
罗恩从里面走了出来，他看到赫敏和马尔福坐在一起，立刻发出一声惊叹。“Bloody Hell！”  
赫敏有些难为情，她张了张嘴，想要说什么。  
马尔福给了她一个眼神，站起来，慢斯条理的扣上了西装中间的那粒扣子，而后面无表情的经过罗恩，走进了华森医生的办公室。  
看着他浅金色的头发在门缝里彻底消失，赫敏才把注意力放回到自己丈夫红色的头发上。  
他在对面坐了下来，耸了耸肩膀，然后说。“所以，马尔福？他怎么进去了？”  
“因为你抢在他前面先去咨询。”赫敏觉得很累，虽然她和罗恩今天还没说上几句话。  
“好吧。”罗恩拖长了音调，赫敏想他一定是在组织语言，要对她和马尔福刚才的亲近发表一些刺耳的评论，果不其然，罗恩接着说。“马尔福？这是个有意思的选择？现在我想我的选择也不是那么糟糕？”  
赫敏冷冷的望着他，他又提到了那个女人。“那是一个妓/女,罗恩。没有任何选择会比她更糟糕。”  
“哦，一个食死徒？一个差点杀了邓布利多、哈利、你和我的人？他怎么会不够糟糕！”罗恩提高了音量。  
赫敏不得不抽出魔杖在候诊室休息区的四周施了一个闭目塞听咒，她不想别人听到他们的争吵。“我不想和你争论这些，至少我没在分居的第二天就和别人上床。”  
罗恩的声音更大，他涨红了脸，为自己辩解。“我要说多少次，赫敏，我喝醉了，而且我们分居了，我以为我们会离婚，那个女人自己送上门来，你指望一个喝醉的男人能做什么。”  
“什么也没有。”赫敏回答。  
罗恩的声音又软了下来，“我错了，赫敏，对不起，对不起，对不起，你还愿意和我来婚姻咨询，我们还是有希望的是吗？为了罗丝，好吗？”  
赫敏没有回答。  
罗恩站起来，走到她的身前，伸出手把她拉进怀里，赫敏在靠近他的一瞬间，闻到的不是熟悉的薄荷味，而是一种完全陌生的味道，就好像这个人不是她从学生时代就一直爱着的那个人一样，她又想到了那个女人。  
赫敏挣扎了起来，她从罗恩的怀里退了出来，抬头，看着他的眼睛。  
里面充满了悔恨、悲伤，还有一些爱。  
“罗恩，不是现在。”她艰难的说。  
罗恩的脸上立刻充满了失望，但他很快强迫自己露出了一个笑容，用一种假装轻快的声音说。“我理解你，赫敏，我们慢慢来解决问题。”  
“嗯。”赫敏偏开了头。  
“我可以坐在你旁边吗？”罗恩小声问。  
“可以。”  
赫敏觉得和罗恩之间的沉默更加令她难以忍受，她几乎是期盼着马尔福从那扇门走出来，好让她走进去，和那个她并不信任的医生讨论自己婚姻里最不舒服的回忆，正视那些根本无法解决的问题，正视那些她也许有办法解决的但却不愿意去努力的问题。  
她痛苦的闭上了眼，攥紧了椅子的扶手。清空自己的大脑。

\-----------------

“轮到你了，格兰杰。”  
赫敏睁开眼，看到马尔福不知道什么时候走了出来。  
她站了起来，外套再次滑到了地上，罗恩捡起来，递给她，赫敏对丈夫笑了笑，又对马尔福颔首示意，走了几步，推开了华森医生办公室的门。

\----------------------------------  
正如赫敏预料的，她和华森医生的对话，让她觉得痛苦，煎熬。  
这个女人一直在指责她，用一种温柔但很有力的态度，指责她在家里太过强硬。  
她从办公室里出来时，忍不住捂住了额头。  
赫敏没预料到的是，坐在椅子上等她的不是罗恩，而是马尔福。

“我没想到你还在这里？”赫敏其实在走进医生办公室的那一瞬间，就以为她和马尔福的短暂交集已经是完成时态了。  
眼下看到那个坐在休息区，从报纸后面抬起头的男人，浅金色的头发因为他的动作向后飘去，她心里窃喜，脸上也就不免带出一丝笑意来。  
“韦斯莱刚才被一只浣熊的口信叫走了，我原本到了门外，但今天天气这样好，一个人去吃午餐实在扫兴。”马尔福把报纸收在了一边。  
赫敏在他的注视下走到刚才的位置，坐了下来。  
她矜持的把双手压在包上，只坐了沙发三分之一，这是一个随时准备离开的姿势。“我打赌想跟马尔福先生共进午餐的女巫有一支魁地奇球队那么多。”她现在一定笑的很傻。  
“也许有两支。”马尔福说，接着嘴角上扬，显得迷人的骄傲和自信。“你打算去哪里？”  
赫敏感谢他给了她拒绝的余地，在一个明显的邀请之后，这让她的紧张稍微消失了一些。  
她首先想到的是女儿罗丝，但她要一直在学校呆到下午，然后她又想到了罗恩，浣熊是乔治的守护神，是韦斯莱笑话店里有事需要他吗？她犹豫着到底是否要接受和罗恩分居后的第一次午餐邀请，然而答案只能是否定的。  
她不能那么快走出一段旧的感情，她总觉得她和罗恩还会有转机的。一旦和其他人约会，只会加剧他们婚姻灭亡的进程。  
何况是马尔福！罗恩的话是有道理的。  
虽然现在战争结束已经有十年了，但凤凰社的人一直都生活在心惊胆战之中，哈利婚礼上的暴徒、金斯莱就职部长典礼上的行刺。  
赫敏和罗恩的家里，至今还保留着赤胆忠心咒的保护。  
再想一想，如果被预言家日报那些无孔不入的记者拍到她和一个马尔福同桌而食，想想这会占据多么大的头条！  
她摇了摇头，迅速的站了起来。“我想我要去魔法部了，一些积压的文书急需处理。”  
“哦，”马尔福听起来有些失望，但他很快掩饰了这种情绪，而是紧跟着赫敏站了起来，伸出一只手放在她的背后，对她说。“请允许我送你到最近的飞路网入口。”  
他真的很绅士。  
赫敏在从他为她拉开的门边走过时，再次感叹。他很英俊，并且毫无疑问的富有，忽视他学生时代对于血统的偏执，再想到他们的确在不久前有过一场还算温柔的对话。如果不是马尔福的话，这样的人会是很不错的约会对象。  
她有些分神了，差点绊倒。  
马尔福扶了她一下，很快就放开了她。除了腰间尚留的那一丝颤栗，赫敏几乎要忽视这个小小的插曲。  
她最近真的状况太差了。不仅心灵脆弱到跟一个几乎是陌生的巫师谈心事，而且身体也这么的脆弱。  
等等！  
哦，她今天给马尔福看了罗丝的照片！为什么她会这么大意！  
如果他不怀好意，罗丝的身上会发生什么。  
她瞄了一眼马尔福，他在观察着周围的情况。看起来很可疑。她的一忘皆空咒语用的很好，也许趁他不注意…  
就在她的手刚刚摸到魔杖的时候，马尔福突然停下脚步，偏过头来看着她。  
“嗯？”她紧张的问。  
马尔福伸手指了指街道对面一家不起眼的小餐厅，“我只是在想，那家餐厅看起来温馨又整洁，你认为呢？”  
“我认为如果我们不进去看看，就不能得出结论。”赫敏佯装镇定的回答。  
马尔福挑了挑眉毛，“这么说你改变主意了？”  
“是的。”赫敏对他笑了笑。“总是要吃饭的，不是吗？”  
“当然。”

第四章  
第四章

（赫敏视角）

几分钟后赫敏端着一杯白葡萄酒，开始抱怨华森医生的“心理治疗”。  
“她总是指责我在家里太过强势，我是说，我也不想任何事都自己做决定，但是一旦遇到事情，罗恩就会一直左右摇摆，他是个好人，但他总有一点点，”  
赫敏比了一个很小很小的距离。  
“一点点优柔寡断。他告诉华森医生，我们在一起后的每个决定，他都没有发言权。看在上帝的份上，如果我不做决定的话，我们也许现在还和亚瑟和莫莉住在一起，当然我不是说那样不好，只是当你长大了，你的年纪变大了，你总得成熟起来对吗？罗恩？他就像一个30岁的一年级学生！”  
马尔福托着酒瓶的底部，微笑着说。“有趣！我没有听到对于韦斯莱比这更中肯的评价了！不敢相信是出自他的太太，伟大的赫敏格兰杰口中。”他给赫敏的酒杯里添了浅浅一层酒。“我相信这些就足够午餐的份了。”  
赫敏歪着头，用叉子插了一颗盘子里的青豆。“郁闷的时候总是容易多喝几杯。谢谢。”  
“对于女士来说，酒总是不够的。”马尔福说。  
赫敏再次问，“说说你吧，我不想总是被自己的事情烦恼。”  
“那么我的事就不会让你烦恼了吗？”马尔福一边的眉毛挑了起来。  
赫敏摇摇头。“完全不会。告诉我吧，我真的很好奇。”  
“好吧。没什么有趣的，我太太是个正常的、聪明的纯血统贵族后裔，有些宠坏了，还有非常软的耳根子。我们的矛盾大概是因为我花在魁地奇俱乐部的时间太多，而她又在家里太过无聊，总之，她在法国温泉疗养的时候，认识了一个男人。”马尔福修长的手指在汤勺上方一寸旋转着，如果旁边桌子的麻瓜认真观察，就会看到汤勺仿佛被魔法控制住，不停的搅拌着奶白色的浓汤。  
“男人？”赫敏忍住了要去碰酒杯的手。  
“是的，非常不幸，还是一位麻瓜。”马尔福露出了一个自嘲的笑容。  
“梅林！”赫敏配合的惊呼。  
“他们分分合合，那位麻瓜一直不知道我太太的巫师身份，但知道她有丈夫，有儿子。”马尔福说到这里的时候，赫敏偷偷的从腿下抽出了魔杖。  
“如果是这样，你怎么能让斯科皮跟她一起生活？”她抓住了魔杖的尾端。  
“因为我的空闲时间太少，而我更不放心让我的父母教育斯科皮。”马尔福拿起汤勺，低头凑近喝了一小口。  
“我想不出为什么。”赫敏桌底的魔杖立刻缩了回来，她差点碰到桌角，还好，是差点。  
“哦，你当然知道，不能又教出一个对纯血统狂热的傻孩子，不是吗？”  
真不敢相信这是一个马尔福会说的话。赫敏的手在魔杖的表面描摹花纹，心里想着学校时期马尔福的种种傲慢都来源于所谓的血统。  
除了这个，他其实也只是一个普通的孩子。  
嗯，除了带领食死徒进入校园杀了邓布利多，他的确只是个普通的孩子。  
有的斯莱特林学生要比他更坏，比如克拉布，原他的灵魂安息，如果他还有灵魂的话。  
甚至格兰芬多也有很刻薄的学生，罗恩曾经就是其中一员。  
赫敏想到他们还不是朋友的时候，罗恩对她的冷嘲热讽，嗯，也没比马尔福好多少。  
“你真的不同了。”她突然觉得根本没有必要担心马尔福会做任何危害罗丝的举动。她能看出来，内心深处，他是一个好人。  
“人们会变。”马尔福举起酒杯，示意赫敏也举起她的。  
“有的人会。”赫敏把桌子下的手拿了上来，和马尔福轻轻碰杯。

 

——————（德拉科视角分界线）——————————

“让我们暂时忘记彼此糟糕的婚姻，还有可爱的孩子。”德拉科注意到赫敏的双颊开始泛起一层浅浅的红晕，他舔了舔下唇，提议道。  
“哦？”格兰杰换了一只手撑着下巴，她看起来好像有些醉了。  
德拉科不让自己的视线一直放在她修长优美的脖颈上，他的目光再次从格兰杰的脸上滑过，落在了她长长的睫毛上。  
“好吧，我们不要谈婚姻，孩子也可以不谈，谈谈别的，会让你开心的。”马尔福提议，“工作？度假？书？对了，书！你最近读过什么书？”  
“嗯，我想想……一本讲人类遗传学的书，上面说…”格兰杰似乎真的在回忆那本一定十分无聊的书。  
“好吧！拜托！拜托！停下！我错了，谈这个我会头疼的。我们还是来谈谈会让彼此都开心的事情吧。孩子，孩子怎么样？”德拉科觉得这才是个对他们都友好的话题。  
“斯科皮，他有的时候真的很难缠。而且孩子们总是会注重一些你根本不会在意的细节。我记得有一次，我答应晚餐会接他回马尔福庄园吃饭，并且保证餐桌上会有他最喜欢吃的玉米虾球，但那天俱乐部的事太多了，我忘记嘱咐小精灵，而且那也不是有新鲜食材的季节，不是开脱，一道菜，谁会想到你聪明懂事的孩子会因为一道菜生你的气呢。后来我不得不答应他我会提前送他一份生日礼物，一个他想要很久的飞天扫帚模型，斯科皮才原谅了我这个‘不称职’的父亲。”  
格兰杰咯咯的笑了出来，她歪在桌子上，说“你不知道，孩子们对你的信任会在每个方面体现。他们很敏感。”  
“罗丝也这样吗？”德拉科佯装头疼的说，“斯科皮真是让我很头疼，我不能记着对他的每一个承诺，毕竟，有时候只是随口一提。”  
“不，不。”格兰杰摇了摇头。“让我来告诉你，孩子们的信任是可以用来做对父母和自己都有利的事情的。”  
“愿闻其详。”德拉科挑了挑眉。  
“罗丝刚去幼儿园的时候，她一直在哭，不想让我离开。我就对她说，你在教室里上课，妈妈在教室外面等你，妈妈就站在窗户边，你一转头就能看到妈妈。”格兰杰提到女儿，面容变得更柔软了。“于是我就站在窗户外面，陪了她整整一个星期。”  
“整整一个个星期？你不是认真的！据我所知你是有工作的。”德拉科不相信她能坚持的比一周更久。  
格兰杰瞪了他一眼，带着笑意。哦，她真的有些漂亮。为什么他之前没发现这个女巫店迷人之处呢。总之，她继续说。“等到第二周我送罗丝去上课的时候，我就对她说，妈妈站在外面很累，妈妈坐在旁边的办公室里，你只要下课了出来就可以看到妈妈。”  
“哦，你要耍你的小聪明了。”德拉科能预料到，格兰杰不是会抛弃工作的女巫。  
“我在罗丝的身上设了一个提醒魔咒，只要她靠近那间我应该在的办公室，我的魔杖就会对我发出提醒，这样我就会立刻幻影移形。”格兰杰有些得意的说。  
马尔福举杯，“我们应该为了这个对于魔法的天才运用干一杯！“  
两只杯子碰在一起，发出愉悦的响声。  
“又是一个星期后，罗丝在幼儿园已经交到新的朋友，也适应了环境，我就对她说，妈妈也要去工作，这样才能给我们罗丝买漂亮的衣服和好吃的巧克力，甜心你已经很棒了，妈妈保证以后放学就来接你回家，但妈妈现在要在你上课的时候去工作了。你觉得可以吗？”格兰杰温柔的重现着她和女儿交谈的情景，那种对着最爱人珍视的口吻，让德拉科能目睹到母女之间的温馨。  
格兰杰带着一丝俏皮，继续说。“她说可以，这就是当你正确的对待孩子们的信任得到的有力结果。”  
“你是个很棒的母亲！”德拉科发自内心的称赞。  
然后他扑捉到格兰杰脸上的笑容僵了一下，但她很快整理好表情，对他说。“我不是最好的。”  
“我不信这个说法。”德拉科说。  
格兰杰扯了扯嘴角，想对他露出一个笑容，但结果不怎么好。然后她坐直了身子，开始在座椅上寻找自己的小包。  
“午餐时间要到了，我该走了。”她站了起来，从包里掏出了一个长长的棕色皮夹，手忙脚乱的抽出了几张钞票，放在桌上，用空了的酒杯压在上面。  
德拉科不明白她为什么突然要走，他看着她抓起包和外套，低着头留下一句再见就转身往门外走，他连忙起身追了上去。

（赫敏视角）————————  
赫敏冲出餐馆的时候，终于吐了一口很长很长的气。她捂着胸口，突然感受到了手掌之下的心跳，咚，咚。  
这是为什么她呼吸不上来的原因吗？因为她的心跳很快？还是因为那个和她刚刚度过一顿美好午餐的金发巫师？赫敏忍不住回头，玻璃门后那个正朝她走来的人，他是谁？  
马尔福。  
赫敏在心里默念了这个名字。  
德拉科·马尔福。  
他们从未这样交谈过，或者有可能他们的目光也一直落在别人的身上。  
但事情不是这样的，她一直注意着这个人，他以前不是这样的。他曾经是个混蛋，赫敏也不能排除他现在还是个混蛋的可能。嗯，一个迷人的混蛋。  
“你生气吗？”在马尔福追出来的一瞬间，赫敏脱口而出了一个问题。  
“生气？不，我只是疑惑你为什么突然离开…”马尔福摊开手解释。  
赫敏摇了摇头，“不是这个。”她把飘到眼前的一缕头发拨至耳后，这让她更加直接的看着马尔福灰蓝色的眼睛。如果你要知道一个人是否在说谎，你最好看着他的眼睛。“我指的是你太太背叛你的时候，你生气吗？”  
“我大概生气了有那么一会儿，我们真的必须聊这个？哦，看起来是必须的。我生气了有半天，我想让她滚出我的家里，一个我平均每天20小时都不在的家，但我很快意识道，我们都有错，只是利亚更脆弱一些，有人利用了她的脆弱，我不能因此责怪她。作为丈夫我没有保护好她，是我的错。我尝试过去原谅她，重新开始，为了斯科皮，但情况变得更糟了。”马尔福说。  
他的眉毛颜色也很淡，但在他白皙的肤色下却显得正好合适，当他说话的时候，眉毛时而扬起，时而舒展，赫敏注意着这个细微之处，以至于但他结束了一小段解释时，她没能立刻反应过来。她忽然看着飞驰而过的一辆汽车，里面坐着一对情侣，两人都笑的很开心，于是她转过头，看着马尔福说。“带我去个地方吧。”  
“你说什么？”马尔福扬了扬眉毛。  
赫敏耸肩，“什么地方都可以，我今天不去工作了。”  
“好吧。”马尔福看起来没想到这个反转。  
赫敏继续说。“你想让我开心，那就带我去一个你觉得能让我开心的地方。”  
“好吧。”马尔福似乎想到了什么，“你介意我们坐一趟慢车吗？”  
“你来决定。”赫敏回答。  
马尔福指了指她手里的外套，“那你最好穿上它。”  
“Ok.”赫敏听话的抖开了手里的外套。  
“Ok.”马尔福看着她，目不转睛。

第五章

“抓紧了！”马尔福回过头来。  
赫敏不敢相信她居然坐上了一把飞天扫帚，突然攀升的高度让她不得不抓着马尔福腰间的衣物。她必须非常努力才能抑制住自己的尖叫。  
风声很紧，赫敏听到自己笑着说。“我抓着你呢！”  
浅金色的发丝从她的脸上擦过，赫敏皱了皱鼻子，刚想伸手摸一摸发痒的地方，突然感觉身体悬空，她整个人在空里旋转了几圈。  
“你在干什么！”赫敏尖叫道。  
“我说了，抓紧了！”马尔福笑着回应。  
赫敏赌气的一把圈住了他的腰，她一直怕飞天扫帚，刚才一定是脑袋发热，才会同意这个“慢车”。为什么他们不能像麻瓜一样，平稳的坐在柔软的坐垫上，这样兜风就温柔极了，不像巫师们原始的出行方式！啊！！她的思绪再一次被马尔福突然的俯冲打断。  
赫敏不得不在他耳后大喊。“飞的稳一点！”  
“那还有什么乐趣！”马尔福的笑声夹裹在风声里，送入赫敏的耳中。她只听到自己的心脏好像快要从胸膛里跳出来一样！这不会是真的！

—————————————————————

赫敏的眼神一直追逐着她眼前的那一片金色光芒。  
她几乎没有看到什么风景。  
所以当他们在尖叫棚屋的附近停下来的时候，她捂着嘴感叹道。“这不是真的，所以我们要去…”  
“霍格沃茨，是的，女士。”马尔福站稳之后，用魔杖对着地上的飞天扫帚使了一个缩小咒，把它插在了西装内侧的口袋里。“但是在我们去之前，我想，也许你不介意挽着我？”  
“挽着你？”赫敏有些犹豫。  
马尔福点了点头。“这里.”  
赫敏最终还是挽着他的胳膊。

—————-

顺着主路向城堡走去的路上，她一直小心的观察着周围是不是有其他人。不过可能因为是周内的下午，这里安静的有些不寻常。  
她缩了缩脖子，听到马尔福在头顶低低的笑了一声。“放松，不会有人认出我们的。”  
“你说真的？谁还有你这样的亮眼的头发？”赫敏忍不住反嘴。“至于我，不是我夸大自己在魔法界的知名度，就算是罗丝这个年纪的小巫师，也能一口说出我的名字…”  
“好吧，那又怎么样呢？”马尔福的笑容看起来十分的自大。  
自大，又迷人。  
赫敏觉得自己心停跳了一拍。她结结巴巴的说。“我…你…我们…”  
温暖的掌心覆在了赫敏轻飘飘搭在黑色衣袖上那只手的手背，她抬头，觉得在她眼前的这个马尔福从头到脚都散发着少年气息，她见过霍格沃茨里这样的少年马尔福吗？  
“放轻松，这个时候我想我们不会给你添很多麻烦的。”马尔福说完，拍了拍赫敏的手背。  
赫敏低低的嗯了一声，她可以确定在她少年的时候从来没有这样和别人走在霍格莫德村的路上。  
担心被人看到的刺激只能让她的心跳更快。她的另一只手不得不一直按在口袋里自己魔杖的尾端才能让自己勉强镇定下来。  
“所以，你最怀念霍格沃茨的什么？”赫敏问。  
马尔福一直保持着一个不快不慢的步调，赫敏怀疑这是他精心练习过的，因为这速度刚好能让她赶上，而不急迫。和罗恩一起走的时候他总是走的飞快，她有时要小跑着才能追上他。当她还是个学生的时候，在霍格沃茨，她喜欢这样的追逐，充满了活力，和友谊的温情。但后来他们离开了学校，恢复了平静生活时，她想要一个平稳的步调，不仅仅是步调。她希望一切都慢下来。  
马尔福买了一个关子。“我最怀念的，你不久就能亲眼看到。”  
“哦？”赫敏把自己的好奇妥当的展露出来。  
马尔福说，“你呢？你最怀念什么？”  
赫敏的舌尖刚刚压在上颚时，马尔福就和她几乎同时说出了那个毫无悬念的回答。“图书馆。”  
“图书馆？”他又重复了一遍。“格兰芬多休息室？黑湖边？偏偏就是图书馆。”  
“是。”赫敏把头偏了过去，她不能看着那双眼睛说话。

 

走到霍格沃茨的门口时，赫敏看着紧闭的高耸铁门，还有门里那个熟悉的世界，又一次深呼吸。  
“我们怎么进去？”赫敏下意识的把手从马尔福的臂弯里拿了出来。  
马尔福挑了挑眉，用目光示意赫敏去看铁门上的花纹正在伸展变动。渐渐的变得透明，仿佛在无声的邀请他们进去一样。  
“校董的一些特权。”马尔福摸了摸后颈，从赫敏站的地方看，他浅金色的发顶正好和离他们最近的城堡外沿部分齐平。一个成人版的马尔福。这个马尔福对她伸出了手，赫敏不会忽略他语气里的小得意。“我想你必须要拉着我的手，才能一起通过这扇门。”  
“我不是必须。”赫敏倨傲的抬了抬下巴。  
马尔福笃定的说，“你可以在这里等着费尔奇或者什么人来给你开门，但如果他们看到我们一起出现在霍格沃茨，你知道，消息会像插了翅膀一样。纳威隆巴顿，我想他是在这里教书，如果他知道了，你那些讨厌的朋友们…”  
“我的朋友们并不讨厌。”赫敏说着轻轻的把右手放在了马尔福的伸开的左手里。  
“我也不那么讨厌，对吗？”在穿过霍格沃茨的大门后，马尔福把赫敏的手拉到胸前，玩味的看了一会儿，才放开她。  
\------------  
当德拉科再一次踏入霍格沃茨城堡时，他眼前闪现了很多年少时候的回忆。  
不愉快的。  
格兰杰忽然指着身后的草坪，说。“我相信我在这里揍过你一拳！”  
“你大可以不必用这么高兴的语气来强调。”德拉科侧身，摸了摸鼻梁。“除了你之外没有别的女人敢对我动手。”  
他们再次在城堡里前行，这时候是下午的上课时间，幸运的，走廊空无一人。  
除了那些窃窃私语的画像。  
“我不信。”格兰杰现在看起来开心多了。他不知道刚才在餐厅里她烦恼的具体原因，但霍格沃茨的确是个能让她开心的地方。“你太太看起来脾气很火爆。”  
“利亚是一位淑女。”德拉科认为自己最好不要提及在家里发生过的枕头大战。“你想在城堡里看一看，还是直接去我们的目的地？  
“听你的。”  
格兰杰会后悔这个决定的。

—————

当他们走进斯莱特林休息室时，德拉科看到格兰杰有好几次想要说话。他走到了一副有他那么高的大幅画像前，精美的银色画框里有着一个浅金色头发的少年人，看起来像是中世纪版的卢修斯马尔福。  
“祖父。”德拉科矜持的对着画像里的阿布拉克萨斯马尔福点了点头，并把格兰杰挡在了身后。“我和这位女士希望有一个私人的空间。”  
“哦，德拉科，这会儿学生们都去上课了，神奇动物课，我记得，进去吧。”画像咯哒一声，向右划开了一个门的位置。  
德拉科转身，对格兰杰说。“跟着我。”  
他先一步走了进去，黑暗突然弥漫在他的双前，他忍不住回头确认了一眼格兰杰有没有跟着他。  
他们真的走进了这个斯莱特林休息室里隐藏的空间时，他听到身后格兰杰又一次惊呼。  
“酒吧？你们斯莱特林居然有个酒吧？藏在休息室里？”  
他不得不承认自己很得意，但面上还要若无其事的说。“这没什么，你们格兰芬多可是拥有有求必应屋呢。”  
德拉科在吧台前坐下，当然了，吧台后没有任何人的存在。但墙上的柜子里摆满了酒。  
格兰杰拉了一把凳子，在他的身边坐下。她把包和衣服都放在另一边，然后塌着肩膀，似乎完全放松了。“有求必应屋属于霍格沃茨里的每个学生。但这里！梅林！斯内普怎么会允许这样一个地方的存在？低年级的学生可不具备饮酒的资格！”

 

“因为这里是在斯内普离世后才建起来的。”马尔福用魔杖指了一下酒柜，一个华美的深绿色圆形酒瓶平稳的飞了出来。“回答你的另一个问题，前级长小姐，只有三年级以上的学生能进来。他们已经到了可以喝黄油啤酒的年纪，斯科皮有一天也会来这里，我可不会给自己惹什么麻烦。”  
格兰杰的手按着自己面前酒杯的杯口，而酒瓶一直在契而不舍的撞着她的手背。“你创建的这里？”  
“某种意义上，是的。我资助了一些高年级学生的娱乐项目。”德拉科拿起了自己的酒杯。“你应该放开它，这里的魔法会让你的杯子永远都满着。”  
“我认为我今天喝的够多了…”格兰杰脸上闪过犹豫，但德拉科能看到她的摇移。  
不需要他开口，她就已经不知不觉的喝下了一杯。  
德拉科看着她解开了上衣的一颗扣子，她有一根头发滑进了领口。真希望他是那根头发。  
“来到这里，让我想到很多事。我从来没来过斯莱特林的休息室，就算我做级长的时候。罗恩和哈利来过，是的，就像哈利的自传里写着，我悲惨的变成了一种，我不能说是猫，一般猫会更可爱一些。”格兰杰说着比了一个小猫的姿势。  
德拉科攥紧了手里的杯子。他听到自己笑着说。“我没有读过波特的自传。”  
“你读过。”格兰杰说。  
“我没有。”德拉科耐心的反驳。  
“你读过！”格兰杰执着的说，她又喝了一杯。“那传记里写的都是真的，不过我们真的不是小孩的好榜样，我至少破坏了五百多条校规，真希望我的罗丝可以做一个乖女孩。”  
“那就太无趣了！”德拉科再次反驳。  
格兰杰抬了抬眼皮，“你铁了心要一直和我反着说吗？”没等德拉科回答，她就又灌了自己一杯酒。“罗恩，我们曾经上次吵架，我责怪他不够体贴我。即使在我怀着罗丝的时候，他总是会被各种各样的口信叫走。我们吵架的时候，我说，为什么你不能留下陪着我。你猜他说什么？”  
德拉科撇了撇嘴，“我想是，你没有要求我留下来。”  
“正确！”格兰杰把酒杯伸了过来，在德拉科手指上用力碰了一下。她是醉了吗？他们才坐下没有十分钟。德拉科摸了摸自己被撞痛的手指。  
“罗恩还说，他问过我，我一个人可以吗，我说可以。他才出去的。”  
德拉科说。“怀孕的女人总是很脆弱，无论如何他应该尽量陪着你的。”  
格兰杰笑了笑。“他的确应该。”  
过了几秒，她又说。“你知道华森医生怎么看这件事的吗？她告诉我，我不该要求我的丈夫无时无刻都关注我。真的吗？那我的丈夫应该关注什么？”  
“魁地奇。”德拉科知道自己捅了篓子。  
格兰杰听到这句话的下一秒，就把酒杯摔在了桌子上。“魁地奇！我恨这项运动！在麻瓜世界，男人们会在家里看足球比赛，可是巫师们只会去魁地奇俱乐部每晚浪费时间！”  
德拉科感到格兰杰刀子一样的目光投在了自己身上，他立刻举起手，辩解。“我是为了工作！”

 

她盯着他看了一会儿，从嗓子里发出了一声哼的声音，然后转过了头。  
德拉科连忙把酒杯里的酒喝完了，现在他觉得带格兰杰来这里是个错误的决定了，醉了的她更恐怖！当然，也更性感！  
他又喝掉了杯子里的酒，现在他觉得自己的身体也开始燃烧起来。  
格兰杰趴在桌子上，面对着他。棕色的眼睛看起来无辜极了，突然，里面漾起了一波笑意。她拨了拨头发，露出全部的脸。“你怎么修剪的眉毛的？它们看起来好精致。什么魔法吗？纯血统家族的秘密咒语？”  
“是的。马尔福家族有专门修剪眉毛的咒语。我们还有让头发变得柔亮光泽的咒语。”马尔福假装正经的说。  
赫敏眨了眨眼睛，轻声说。“教给我！”  
“不，只有马尔福家的人可以学。”马尔福摇了摇头。  
他现在一定在笑了。  
因为赫敏自己也开始大笑。“你差点让我相信了！你们才不会发明这么无聊的咒语！”  
“格兰芬多加五分！”德拉科举着杯子，做了一个胜利的手势。然后他也趴了下来，“我记得你有一只很凶的猫。它还好吗？”  
“克鲁克山？我真高兴你问起它。我把它送人了，在七年级的时候。”赫敏说。  
“真遗憾。”  
“你养过什么宠物吗？”  
“从来没有。”  
“真的吗？”  
“真的。”  
“如果可以，你会养什么？猫还是狗？”  
“我宁愿养一只蟾蜍。或者一条蛇。”  
“那可真够斯莱特林的，那我想我该养一只狮子。”  
“我认为一只狮子已经够你受了。”  
“你是在说罗恩对吧？”  
“当然了，我们美丽的小罗丝也许会是个拉文克劳呢。”  
“哦，她可能会是。我差点儿也进了拉文克劳。”  
“你很聪明。如果去了拉文克劳，我可能在学校的时候就会约你出去。”  
“不，你不会。”  
“嘿，我会的。”  
…………  
第六章  
“我很久没有这么开心了。”  
突然有两个学生走进来的时候，赫敏忍不住晃了晃脑袋，让头发滑下来遮住了她的大部分五官。  
马尔福很惬意的伸手弹了一下他面前的杯子，里面的棕色液体溅了出来，赫敏觉得她脸上也有几滴。  
凉凉的。  
马尔福斟酌了一会儿，一把抓住他面前的酒杯。看着梅林的份上，他不能放开那个杯子超过半分钟吗？  
“你值得一个更好的男人，一个能让你这么笑的人。”  
“你指的是你吗？”赫敏坐了起来，她扫了一眼不远处的那两个学生，他们从进来之后视线就一直在她和马尔福的身上打转，毕竟他们看起来可比学生老的多，又比教授们年轻一些。或者没有。  
她开始胡思乱想了。  
“我只是觉得有更好的人在等着你，我是说，你知道的，我……我不是指我……但是……也许是我。嗯……”马尔福也坐直了身子，他语无伦次的解释。  
这又让赫敏笑了。“放松，马尔福先生！”  
在她眼前的那双灰蓝色眼睛晶莹的像两颗宝石，它们突然带上了一股说不清道不明的情绪，那灰蓝色深沉了下来。  
一道光不知从哪里打下来，正好映在他们中间。  
赫敏觉得自己的大脑里有一万个拉文德在尖叫，她忍不住靠近了那束光。  
吻他，现在。  
这是她脑海里的朋友给她的忠告。  
两人的呼吸纠缠在一起，她闻到熟悉的酒味儿，不知道是谁吐出来的气息。  
“不！”  
赫敏听到自己暗哑的声音，“什么？”  
马尔福站了起来，手足无措，他向外迈了一步，像是要离开了，但在赫敏的注视下他又收回脚，坐了下来。  
“你现在正在经历一段很脆弱的时期，我不能……你会后悔的。”他低着头，喃喃的说。  
赫敏饶有兴致的撑着下巴，马尔福会这么说，真是出乎她的意料。“你不能？”  
“我不能。”

赫敏没预料到这种情况，她再次把遮挡在眼前的头发拨到耳后，使得她能清晰的看着马尔福的眼睛。  
过了几秒，或者几分钟，赫敏听到自己说。  
“利用它。”  
“什么？”  
“像那个麻瓜利用你妻子的脆弱一样，你也可以利用我的脆弱。”  
赫敏从来没说过这么大胆又过火的话，她两颊烧红，如果马尔福还会继续坚持他的“绅士风度”，她真的会无地自容。  
幸运的是他接下了她的橄榄枝。  
现在赫敏能感受到他的手在自己的背上游移。  
如果有一个小时，她可以忘记所有的一切……一切…  
他们太过投入的亲吻，以至于碰到了吧台上的酒杯。  
赫敏的袖子被浸湿了。  
她暂时离开了马尔福充满魔力的双唇，喘息着说。“我们应该换个地方。”  
他的额头重重的的抵在她的额前，滚烫的呼吸喷在她的鼻尖。“听你的。”  
在她转身去拿自己的包之前，赫敏忍不住又低下头，亲了亲他的唇角。  
马尔福的一只手还放在她的腰间，这让她起身时不至于因为脚步不稳而跌倒。

 

昏暗的斯莱特林秘密酒吧里此时依然寂静，粼粼的绿光从头顶的玻璃上透了下来，酒杯已空。  
赫敏确信自己在离开前还和两个斯莱特林学生挥手说了Au revoir，马尔福的声音甚至比她还要大。  
像是在炫耀自己有法国血统似的。  
穿过校园的时候，赫敏听到自己一直在笑。笑声低低的在城堡里回荡，她看着自己的裙子不断贴上马尔福黑色的裤面，两个面料贴在一起，紧紧的，就像衣服的主人一样。  
她已经忘记了自己的魔杖在哪里，也忘记了她不能被学生们看到和马尔福在一起的事情。  
有更快乐的事情。  
always.  
—————

 

他们跌跌撞撞的冲进了霍格莫德的飞路站，然后又从另一个飞路站里摔了出来。  
赫敏从地上爬了起来，拉着马尔福的手，笑着说。“去我的地方。”  
“你的地方？”马尔福笑着重复。  
赫敏用自己的小指勾了勾他的手指，下一秒，她就被手指的主人一把拖进了怀里。  
一个绵长热情的吻，几乎夺走她所有的空气。  
人们侧目驻足，她只能感受到自己双腿发软，心脏狂跳。  
“我真的很醉了！”她说。  
马尔福回应。“我没有。”  
“但我还是可以找到回家的路。”家的这个词被她咬的很重。赫敏缓了一口气，靠在马尔福的肩上，向前走了几步，左拐，右拐，直行，穿过一丛灌木，现在他们站在了一排独栋别墅前面。  
赫敏伸出魔杖，敲了敲路边电线杆上的一幅寻物启事，街道忽然在脚下延伸他们的对面平移出了一栋爬满绿色植物的三层小楼。  
穿过街道，赫敏紧紧的握着马尔福的手，她听到自己的脚步声，先是和沥青路面碰撞，坚定又急切，再是同深红地砖的碰撞，沉稳又愉悦，而后是踏上台阶的几步，雀跃的仿佛要跳起来。  
古铜色的门把手依附着主人的心情，这次她踏在自己家橡木地板上的声音，忽然带上了沉重。  
关门的声音则充满了期待。

 

赫敏被抱了起来，她的双脚离开了地面。  
她的背靠在了墙上，失去支撑让她不得不把双手环在马尔福的颈后。  
她没法忍着不用手去梳理他的头发。  
那浅金色在她的眼前摇曳着。  
赫敏无力的抓着其中一片，寻找着更深的满足和快乐。  
突然，她看到了客厅墙面上一张照片。是她在霍格沃茨大战后被抓拍到的一张照片  
真实的生活突然像一把带着刀的拳头迎面劈开了她。

—————-

“停下！”  
赫敏拄着马尔福的双肩，身体用力向后仰去。  
她带着颤抖，又说了一遍，“拜托了，停下。”  
马尔福抬起头，朦胧的望着她，嘴角晶莹。“赫敏，怎么了？”  
“我很抱歉，我不能…”赫敏不知道怎么说出下面的话，她撩拨了他，现在又要拒绝他  
这让她心烦意乱，甚至没注意到马尔福叫了她赫敏，而非格兰杰。  
她感到自己很快恢复了自由。  
第七章  
贴着墙面，赫敏慢慢滑了下来，站在地板上，有些失真感。  
她看到马尔福退后了几步，转头看着客厅，调整着自己的呼吸。  
赫敏双手放在胸口，也努力让自己平静下来。  
面前的这个人，他是那些已经改过自新的人里的一个吗。  
万千灰尘伴随着他们的呼吸上下漂浮游荡，视线无法毫无阻碍的穿过那些无形的屏障。

过了一会儿，马尔福转过头，整理了一下歪掉的西装外套，他的头发乱糟糟的。“抱歉，我想我该走了。”  
“请不要生我的气。”赫敏忍不住说。  
马尔福已经拉开了门，听到这话，他背对着赫敏说。“当然，你要做一个好妻子，好妈妈，我都明白。”  
“这话什么意思？”赫敏问。  
马尔福露出了一个笑容，她不敢相信他这个时候还能笑的出来。“我的意思，你是格兰杰。赫敏格兰杰，你当然会因为你身体里的流淌着的正义的血液而拒绝为一个马尔福张开双腿。我完全理解。只是我希望你下一次可以早些说。这样就不必浪费我们彼此的时间。”  
他微微扬起下巴，下颌线看起来有些冷漠。  
赫敏还没从这句话的伤害力走出来，他又轻蔑的扬了扬嘴角，说。“希望婚姻咨询可以对你和韦斯莱有所帮助，我认为我们不需要向别人提起今天的小意外。”  
说完。他慢悠悠的拉开门，走下了台阶。  
赫敏看着他的身影一直消失在视线里，她一挥手关上了门。  
\----------------  
她揪着自己前襟的衣服，觉得自己被他最后的那句话劈成了两半。  
他怎么能说出这样毫无真心的敷衍，然后拔腿离开。  
赫敏觉得自己喘不上气，一直以来，她都想做好自己，做好赫敏格兰杰这个人，而非罗恩韦斯莱的妻子，或者罗丝韦斯莱的母亲，她爱他们，但首先她要爱自己。  
马尔福的话不是毫无道理，正因如此，他在那句话扔下她一个人，让她更加难受。  
赫敏听到自己牙关咯吱咯吱的响着。她有那么一股儿劲，对着丈夫，对着工作，对着一成不变的生活，对着毫无帮助的婚姻咨询诊所的医生，也对着马尔福。  
她必须向他说清楚，她推开他，不是因为要做一个好妻子或者好母亲，只是为了做好赫敏格兰杰自己！

\------------  
赫敏猛的拉开了门。  
光线争先恐后的挤进了玄关，两道长长的影子也进入了她的视线。  
紧接着，赫敏的胸膛被一股力量重重的击中，她向后倒去，手在玄关的柜子上无力的抓了一把。  
一枚小小的硬币被她抓在了手里。  
赫敏的头重重的磕在了地上，她的身体比大脑先一步反应！  
插在裤子后兜的魔杖被她握在手里。赫敏用力的向前面扔了一个“障碍重重”魔咒，抓住这个小间隙连滚打爬的跑进了客厅里。  
躲在沙发后，她颤抖着摊开手，用魔杖对着手里的硬币点了点。  
巨大的爆破声震耳欲聋。  
客厅吊顶的水晶灯被击中了，真是可惜，那是斯拉格霍恩教授送给她和罗恩的新婚礼物。  
它很美。  
也很脆弱。  
赫敏尝试着召唤守护神，但接二连三落在她身边的咒语让她无法集中注意力。她只好先奋力反击。  
障碍重重和倒挂金钟咒被她一个接一个的扔出去。  
毫无意外的都没有击中。  
能拖延的时间也很有限。  
赫敏握着手里的硬币，这是她唯一的希望了。  
\----------------（德拉科视角）------------  
德拉科插着口袋从赫敏的家里走出来时，就被两个戴着尖尖黑帽子的男人撞了一把。  
他们急匆匆地挤进了赫敏家还没消失的栅栏里。  
德拉科嗅到了危险，但他很快在心里嗤了自己一声，又要多管那个假正经的女巫干什么。  
让她被闯进房间的坏人吓一吓，她才知道自己是个多么绅士多么不可多得的人。  
他实在想不明白，女人为什么那么善变。为什么格兰杰那么善变。  
今天在婚姻咨询诊所遇到她的时候，他本来不想和她说话的。  
真的，有什么好说的，就算她很漂亮，皮肤很好，身材也很棒，可她是赫敏格兰杰——  
他的死对头圣人波特的好朋友。  
可这个人非要凑上来同他说话。  
他以为他们聊的很开心，她也很喜欢他。  
或许是非常喜欢她，刚才她真的够热情的。  
德拉科踢了一脚电线杆泄愤，为什么他不提出去他的公寓，这样如果格兰杰要离开，他一定会拉着她。  
是的，他会拉住她的。  
只是在韦斯莱的房子里他没有那个立场。  
但那也是无济于事的挣扎。  
这个伪善的女人还是会在最后反悔。  
德拉科伸出手，用拇指用力的擦了擦嘴角。  
他不后悔刚才对她说的话，每一句都是。  
或许有些过分了。他没有回头看她的表情。  
她真的很善良。也很脆弱。  
刚才的两个男人是不是会对她不轨？她住在一个被魔法保护的房间里。  
德拉科想到了波特婚礼上的骚乱和他纯血朋友们不经意的牢骚，杀掉黄金三人组，让凤凰社的人看看真正的巫师贵族是不好惹的。  
是的，他们当然不好惹。  
德拉科没注意到自己停了下来。而且是几分钟前，就一直驻足在赫敏的房子外。  
他站在刚才赫敏停下来的电线杆旁。那栋消失的别墅，在这平静的街区里没有引起丝毫的水花。  
也许他该把这一切都扔下，去破釜酒吧再喝一轮，忘掉今天的小小挫败。  
格兰杰能应对好一切的。  
嗯，她可以。  
…  
见鬼的！他要亲眼确认一下她是不是可以！

—————  
德拉科抽出自己的魔杖，在赫敏电线杆上赫敏点过的地方轻轻点了一下。  
那栋温馨的房子又出现了。  
谢天谢地，赫敏刚才一时疏忽带他踏进了赤胆忠心咒的保护范围，她也许真的喝醉了，才会这么大意。  
如果易地而处，德拉科一定会给对方一个一忘皆空，才能放她离开。  
她是喝醉了？还是信任他？梅林，一定是第一个原因。  
德拉科大步跑过街道，刚跳过栅栏，他就看到一道红光从门上的玻璃窗透了出来。  
他思考着爆破咒能不能打开赫敏家的门，她这么聪明的女巫应该会用更厉害的保护魔咒。  
然而就当他忐忑的把手放在古铜色的门把手上时，居然手里一松，门吱呀一声开了。

\-------------

映入德拉科眼中的第一幕，就是赫敏被一道红光击中了胸膛，向着德拉科的方向栽倒过来。  
两个戴着黑色巫师帽的入侵者也注意到了德拉科的去而复返，攻击的咒语立刻分散到了他的身上。

“赫敏！”  
蓝色的光从德拉科的仗尖射出，击中了最近的那个高一些的巫师。  
这为他争取到了一些时间，他弯下腰，在地上滚了一圈，靠近了赫敏温暖的身体旁。  
她倒在地上，双眼紧闭，他不得不把她向一边沙发的背后拖了一些。  
他先用在颤抖的手背碰了碰她的脸颊，然后迅速在身边立起了一个保护魔咒，无形的屏障把他和赫敏包裹在里面。  
他半跪在地上，伸出手从赫敏的脖子后穿过，轻轻的把她揽进了怀里。  
他在她的耳边低声呼唤，“Stay with me，please。”

第八章  
怀里的女巫毫无动静。  
马尔福低下头，轻轻的吻了一下赫敏的额头。她依然充满着温度，什么也带不走她灵魂里的生机，也许吧。  
“赫敏，为了我，醒过来。”  
怀里的女巫毫无反应，德拉科甚至不确定她是否还活着。  
他喃喃的恳求。“你可以做到的，求你了。”  
客厅里的两个巫师缓过劲来，他们用魔法移开了遮挡在德拉科和赫敏身前的沙发，咒语一个接一个落在德拉科用魔法建起的屏障上。  
红色的光如箭般陨落。  
德拉科用自己的脸贴着赫敏的脸，继续在她耳边说。“你的女儿需要你，她需要她的母亲。”  
眼前的屏障似乎裂了一条裂纹。  
德拉科攥紧了魔仗，他知道这个守护魔咒撑不了多久。  
他的目光现在落在客厅里那张照片上，他以为自己会看到罗丝韦斯莱的照片，那时刚才赫敏赶他离开前看去的方向。  
但是他错了，那张照片是赫敏自己的。  
她站在霍格沃茨的废墟了，面庞坚毅。  
无坚不摧。  
她不能死。至少不能在他遇见她的这一天死去。  
德拉科觉得自己的灵魂无法承受多一条人命的重量。  
他用侧脸在赫敏的脸上蹭了蹭。  
眼前银色的裂纹越来越多，越来越密集。  
德拉科抱紧了赫敏。  
他后悔了，他不该回来。  
如果他真的死了怎么办！  
德拉科看到自己的手开始颤抖，他强迫自己深呼吸，把魔杖对准了最前面的那名巫师，面前屏障消失的时候，他会夺走这个人的生命。  
也许会因为使用不可饶恕咒而锒铛入狱，但现在，只要能活着。  
\--------  
一片银色的碎片落了下来，又一片。  
德拉科的仗尖也在一瞬间射出了绿色的光芒，击中了对方的胸膛。  
他的眼前出现了一道红光，那是最后一个入侵者的魔咒。或许是粉碎咒，或者别的什么。  
他闭上了眼，感到握着魔杖的手传来钻心裂骨的剧痛。  
太糟了！  
\-----------------------------------

一声巨响，伴随着重物倒地的声音。  
德拉科睁开眼，看到一个穿着睡衣，举着魔杖，一脸惊讶的男巫。  
“隆巴顿？”  
纳威隆巴顿？他怎么会出现在这里？  
不过感谢梅林，他没有死。  
赫敏也没有。  
怀里女巫的恰当好处的苏醒了。  
赫敏睁开了眼，痛苦的皱了皱眉，神志涣散的呢喃道。“我们安全了吗？”  
德拉科没来得及回答，纳威隆巴顿就大步冲上前来，凑到他们身边，对赫敏说。“赫敏，你还好吧？”  
赫敏的目光聚焦在德拉科的脸上，她问。“马尔福？你回来了？”  
这次德拉科依然没机会回答，因为他的四肢突然出现了一捆绳子。  
他像一个螃蟹一样被五花大绑的在地面上拖行了一段，直到一根魔杖指在了他的脑袋上。  
“纳威，你为什么不先控制住这个可疑的人！”这是另一个穿着睡衣的女巫。披散着头发居高临下的看着德拉科。  
“汉娜，赫敏她…”纳威涨红了脸。  
赫敏小声说，“马尔福是我和一起的。”  
“我和她一起的，仪容不整小姐。”德拉科挣扎了一下，这些绳子可够紧的。  
“请放开他，汉娜。”赫敏的声音从没有比这一刻更可爱过。  
被称作汉娜的女巫冷哼了一声，德拉科四肢的舒服随即消失了。  
他扶着地板站了起来，受伤的手巨痛无比。  
看着赫敏被纳威隆巴顿扶起来坐在沙发上嘘寒问暖，他则被身边的女巫不客气的瞪着。  
劫后余生的感觉也不是那么美好。  
赫敏转过头，对着她露出来一个微笑。  
德拉科傻傻的勾了勾唇角。  
他错了，劫后余生的感觉很美好。

 

———————————————

隆巴顿和他的夫人（是的，就连隆巴顿也会有夫人。）带着他们去了圣芒戈后治疗。  
马尔福和赫敏的伤情不同，他包好手后从治疗室走出来。  
就听到韦斯莱的大吼。“为什么纳威会那么晚出现在我们家！赫敏！”  
“当然是来救我！罗恩韦斯莱！”赫敏也同样大声的回敬着。  
整个走廊都是这一对夫妇的吼叫声。  
德拉科靠在拐角的墙边，探出头去观察那边的场景。  
赫敏坐在走廊上的椅子里，头发披散在肩头，看起来可怜无助极了。  
而她的丈夫，红头发的韦斯莱则站在她的面前，两只手激动的在胸前飞舞。  
“你为什么不叫我回家？为什么叫了纳威？”  
哦，这个男人在嫉妒。德拉科好笑的摇了摇头。  
赫敏的声音低了下来。“我试了，我变不出守护神，我……我……我当时用了邓布利多军的联络硬币，纳威大概是看到了。”  
韦斯莱的声音依然怒火不减。“谁会随身带着那该死的随时会从兜里调出去的硬币！”  
“有人会！”赫敏的声音带上了哭腔。  
韦斯莱似乎跺了跺地板，然后他走了。  
德拉科站在拐角处看了一会儿，确认韦斯莱不会回来了，他犹豫了片刻，走了过去。  
他故意加重了脚步声，这样赫敏就能在他走到面前之前整理一下易容。他看到她飞快的用一块帕子抹了抹脸，然后匆忙塞进了衣服下面。  
德拉科走到她身边，坐了下来。装作自然的说。“那可真够好好记上一笔的。”  
赫敏笑了。“是的，可惜我没带本子。”  
“没关系，我相信你回家也能把每个细节都写下来。我不介意在背后说别人的坏话，韦斯莱刚才可真够粗鲁的。”德拉科望着她泪汪汪的眼睛，不由自主的放缓了语气。  
“有人虽然不粗鲁，但说话很刻薄。”赫敏歪了歪头。  
这是在说他。德拉科不好意思的向后缩了缩，然后他举起自己受伤的手，说。“嘿！我的魔杖坏了，手也受伤了，看在这个的份上原谅我吧。我不想被你写在华森医生的本子上。”  
赫敏拢了拢头发，“好吧，我很难对着一个刚刚救了我的人说不。”  
他们都沉默了起来。  
圣芒戈的晚上依然喧闹，隔着墙还能听到纳威隆巴顿在一直询问医生赫敏的伤情，还有他妻子无奈的声音，但德拉科并不在意这些。  
他想要听到的不是这些。  
“你……”  
“你……”  
他和赫敏同时开口，德拉科抬了抬没受伤的那只手。“女士优先。”  
“好吧，我只想问你，下周你还会去婚姻咨询诊所吗？”赫敏问。  
德拉科抿了抿嘴，回答。“我想我会去的。”  
“很好。”赫敏低声说。  
德拉科说。“因为你永远不知道你会在那里遇到什么人。”  
“当然，你不知道。”赫敏几乎是在用心灵的声音和她说话了，声音太小了。  
德拉科扬了扬眉毛，确认道。“你也会去？对吗？”  
\---------------------end-------------------


End file.
